world_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
World Fighters
'''World Fighters '''is an all-star fighting game. It has 5 main game modes. Number 1 is Versus: This is the normal mode where you fight with friends local or online or fight against random opponents online. Number 2 is Darkness Rises. This is the main story. Number 3 is Solo. Solo has a bunch of things you can do by yourself. First is Classic. Classic is a story-like mode where you go through random battles. Second is Boss Rush where you fight all bosses in the game with only 3 lives. Training is where you train. When you beat Classic you get the character that you used's trophy. Number 4 is Super Mode. In Super Mode you must complete different challenges such as Battles, Finding the Treasure, or Destroying a certain object. Number 5 is My Stuff. This is where you can look at the trophies you've collected, look at the minions you've collected, and edit your Online Profile. Darkness Rises Darkness Rises is the main story of World Fighters. The story is that Slender Man wants to collect all sorts of worlds and rule over them. To do this he collects villains from all over the universe to take down the heroes. You must play as the main heroes to defeat them. Characters Starting Characters: Mario.jpg 200px-Luigi Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png 180px-Waluigi.png Wario.jpg 250px-Peach SSB4.png 220px-SSB4 Rosalina Artwork.png Bowser.png 250px-Bowser Jr. SSB4.png Paper mario.jpg Vivian.png 250px-ShadowQueenSprite (1).png OrbulonG&W.png Kirby Wii.png Sirica-kirby-right-back-at-ya-6.28.jpg Kingdedede by trident346-dbf4mot.png Claycia.png Sectonia Artwork Transparent (1).png FoxSSB4.png Krystal Artwork 1 - Star Fox Assault.png SFZ-Peppy Hare.png 250px-Pikachu SSB4 (1).png Hitmonlee.png 250px-Mewtwo SSB4 (1).png Gardeovir.jpg 250px-303Mawile.png Machoke (1).png 250px-Pokémon Trainer SSBB.jpg Zelda Clear SSBB.png 250px-Link SSBU.png Skull Kid Artwork (Majora's Mask).png Ganondorf Clear SSBB.png Mipha Artwork (Breath of the Wild) (1).png Sheik Clear SSBB.png Metroidprime3 1.png 250px-Zero Suit Samus SSB4.png 250px-Little Mac SSB4 (1).png King hippo.png Ness.png F-Zero-GX-Captain-Falcon-Big.gif 250px-Mr. Game & Watch SSB4.png Isaac.png Saki-amamiya.png Mach rider super smash bros wii u 3ds style by machriderz-d8ouet2.png Marth Clear SSBB.png Ikes.jpg Master - Hand.png 250px-Mii Fighter SSB4.png Pit (KIU).png springman.jpg Sonic.jpg Tails.jpg Rouge_the_Bat.png metal sonic.jpg solid-snake-super-smash-bros-ultimate-8.15.jpg OcelotI5.png IMG_2848.png Megaman3MHX.jpg SplashWoman.jpg Pac-Man.png Ghostly_Adventure's_Pinky.png Smashified_Bomberman.png 220px-Rayman_Artwork.jpg Sora (KHIIFM) KHIIHD.png Riku_KHIII (1).png Character02_-_Axel01-1.png Mickey_standing.png JackS3 (1).png character03 - hades (1).png jack.png Sans.png Frisk_Render_By_Skodwarde (1).png Undyne.gif Mettaex_sprite.png 155px-Steve.png alex.png 175px-Master_Chief_in_Halo_5.png BanjoKazooieTooie7.png 220px-Conker_the_squirrel.png ToyChicaClose (1).png Tina Afton.png FreddyFazbear (1).png bonnie.png Transparent Foxy .png ToyFreddyBlackEyes.png FNAF2_Toy_Bonnie_Slide (1).png ThePuppetFullBody (1).png baby.png funtime_freddy_mugshot_edit__full_body__by_joltgametravel-da3vvxd.png FuntimeChica (1).png Mr._HippoCN.png Orville_Elephant.png MusicMan_UCN.png porkpatch.jpg PG (1).png blue guy.jpg Remastered-Bendy.png Allison3D (1).png Cuphead_results (1).png Baroness_Von_Bon_Bon.png PlaytimeModel.png Darth vader 9 render by aracnify-d92wamu.png GoodShrekImage.png Nick_Jr._LazyTown_Robbie_Rotten_1.png UgandanKnuckles (1).png Austin.jpg Thrax (1).jpg Zigzag.jpg Hexxus (1).jpg Rasputin (1).jpg jane_the_killer_by_caticlysm-da2stip (1).png deadpool_by_wizyakuza-d8f5rpo.jpg Wolverine_Vol_3_73_70th_Anniversary_Variant_Textless.jpg discord.jpg Unlocking Characters 250px-Dr. Mario SSB4.png 325px-Dr. Luigi Artwork - Dr. Luigi.png King Boo (Luigi's Mansion 2) (1).png Diddy kong 01.png Funky.jpg KPR Susie artwork 6.png Nightmare SSB4.png KSA Bandana Waddle Dee.png Meta Knight Clear SSBB.png Galacta knight KRtD.png 250px-778Mimikyu.png Ditto.png Greninja, the Ninja Pokemon.png 220px-Pokkén Sceptile.png 200px-PP2 Gothitelle.png 220px-Pokkén Darkrai.png Pichu smash bros style render by nibroc rock-d974ryz.png Wolf O'Donnell Ultimate.png Falco SSB4.png 250px-Dark Samus mp3 Artwork.png Ridley Ultimate 65.png Blood falcon.png Porky.png Giegue sprite mother 3 style by chrenolda-d9po6ik.png Kumatora.png Lucas (1).png 200px-FEWA Lucina.png 200px-FEWA Chrom.png Ike.jpg 250px-Duck Hunt SSB4.png Olimar a.png Ice Climbers Clear SSBB.png Laboman.png Hadesart.png Palutena SSBU.png ShovelKnightRun.png 220px-Eggman robotnik (1).png SF STEAM MANUAL EN LRv5-8.png Nights.png Alex Kidd II.png 220px-Crash Bandicoot.png HGH shantae portrait.png HGH risky portrait.png Draglade45.jpg Zeke.jpg Hibitorender.jpg Luke Skywalker-0.png Yoda-0.png Han_Solo_Disney_INFINITY.png Chewbacca_Disney_INFINITY.png Princess_Leia-0.png Sidious_disney_infinity.png 4628306-emp_bobafett_1280.jpg Darth_Maul2.png mace.jpg Anakin_Skywalker2.png Grievoushead.jpg Dooku_relationship.png Jango_OS_TPB.jpg 220px-Zero-mmx.png BassArchiePicture.png SigmaMMX.png ryu.png IMG_0512.png Cammyrender.png Akumarender.png Bisonrender.png GKArthur.jpg RE5ChrisA.png lion.jpg wesker.png Nemesis-T_Type.png Twilight_Sparkle_Alicorn_vector.png Tumblr_m77tlaaoDI1qc5ffho1_1280.png Regal_rarity_by_silentmatten-d4v0rwp.png Celestia_Render.png Canterlot_Castle_Luna.png smiley_sunset_shimmer_by_cloudyglow-dbzzr35.png Queen_chrysalis_by_bluepedro-d4ztwaz.png King_sombra_vector_by_vaderpl-d5l38s4.png Lord_tirek_by_cayfie-d7raimz.png Nightmare_Moon.png imageproxy.png and_yet_another_adagio_vector__by_lyricgemva-daj7lqp.png _rainbow_rocks__sonata_dusk_by_mixiepie-d80tce9.png 56fwMGD.png Master_Xehanort.jpg xemnas-kingdom-hearts-hd-15-remix-8.32.jpg saix-kingdom-hearts-hd-15-remix-49.3.jpg Marluxia_KHD (1).png Xigbar_KHD.png Demyx_KHD.png Larxene_KHD.png Vexen_KHD.png roxas.jpg 255px-Cloud_SSB4 (1).png 220px-Sephiroth (1).png tifa.png Great_mighty_poo.png Gruntilda.png Gruntilda_winkybunion_10.png mj.gif jacksep.jpg Papyrus_colored_by_rubixcraft-d9sncrg.png Chara (1).png AftonWalk1 (1).gif Pre-Bite (1).gif Chica (1).png TheMangle (1).png willi afton.jpg EnnardTrans.png Herobrine_Golden_Sword.png Oswald_pose (1).png pete-kingdom-hearts-ii-43.7.jpg Alice3D (1).png CH4Sammy3D (1).png Mugman_results.png Calamaria.png Dice_King.png spooky.png xenomorph 2.jpg predator.jpg Moar_zalgo_by_cephei97-d5fh8rm.png download (1).jpg Killer_by_0ktavian-dbmajfe.png eyeless jack.jpg nina-the-killer-nina-the-killer-38800926-736-958.jpg Slendy (1).png Scroop (1).png 250px-Jasonf (1).jpg Guard_Armor_(Art)_KH.png Maleficent_KHBBS.png Jafar (1).jpg Leon.png Facilier_transparent.png Horned_King_transparent-0 (1).png scar-the-lion-king-92.8.jpg 337px-Oogie_Boogie_KHII.png jareth.jpg Quest_for_camelot_ruber_by_jerome_k_moore-dvng3q.jpg shan_yu_and_hayabusa_by_vjames-da6yuio.png Capitán_Barbossa_(KH2).png Captain_Hook2.png the_world__s_greatest_criminal_mind_by_nightmagican-d5bi8cd.png 250px-Clayton_KH.png Mcleach (1).jpg james bond.jpg 300px-Stealth_Sneak_KH (1).png 220px-Illuminator_KHII (1).png SRMTHFG_Wiki_Promo_Skeleton_King (1).jpg Bill_cipher (1).png 250px-The_Experiment_KHII (1).png SECONDINO.png 250px-Large_Body_KHX.png mai.png 250px-Djoctavio.png FNIA_Freddy.png fnia baby.jpg Fnia_vincent.png fnia puppet.jpg Fnia_bendy.jpg Bonnie (1).png Spring_trap_five_nights_at_freddy_s_3_anime_by_mairusu_paua-d8m5vcg.png Fnia_balloon_boy_balloon_babe_by_mairusu_paua-d96k7l2.png Foxy_five_nights_at_freddys_2_anime_style_by_mairusu_paua-d8j7up5.png Mangle_five_nights_at_freddys_2_anime_style_by_mairusu_paua-d8gwvch.png fnia gf.jpg DLC 286px-SSBU_Young_Link_Render.png Toon_Link_Clear_SSBB.png KSA_Marx.png richter-belmont-super-smash-bros-ultimate-1.05.jpg splatoon__squid_sisters_render_by_nibroc_rock-d9w63wn.png A_female_Inkling_ready_for_battle.png spyro.png NeoCortexN._SaneTrilogy.png Assist Trophies 200px-Daisy_MP10.png captain toad.png 1200px-TPHD_Midna_Artwork.png Magolor_model_KrtDL.png andross.jpg Mother-Brain-Metroid-Render-by_green_mamba.png Corrin_SSB4.png 250px-Shulk_SSB4.png 250px-Wii_Fit_Trainer_SSB4.png amy_rose_sonic_channel_2017_by_cheril59-dat07xi.png MGRCyborgNinja.jpg FNAF2BB (1).png Ballora (1).jpg 265px-SubZeroMKXrender.png Matpat (1).jpg pewdiepie (1).jpg Mad-doctor.png yandere-chan-normal (1).png Krillin_by_maffo1989-d8el2w4.png Walterolder.png Pinkie_Pie_Again_by_MoongazePonies.png WWE12_Render_MrMcMahon-1279-415.png Category:Fighting Games